


Instinct

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tokito wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to either one of them, so he'd put up with the poking and prodding and Kou's weird proclamations and never-ending curiosity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



_**Wild Adapter Fic: Instinct [Kubota/Tokito mpreg; PG; 830 words]**_  
 **Title:** Instinct  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 830  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Summary:** _Tokito wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to either one of them, so he'd put up with the poking and prodding and Kou's weird proclamations and never-ending curiosity._  
 **A/N:** For [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/) , who asked for Wild Adapter mpreg. I set it in [her universe](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=inksheddings&keyword=Kubota/Tokito+Mpreg+by+reddwarfer&filter=all), naturally. ♥

  
  
**  
Instinct   
**

“Here, try these instead.”

Tokito eyed the bottle of pre-natal vitamins Kou held out to him warily. The first ones he'd taken had only succeeded in making him violently ill. Tokito wasn't exactly relishing the thought of trying out this new batch.

Kou's smile, Tokito supposed, was meant to be encouraging. “If you don't fare any better with these, we'll just have to make sure you get the required nutrients through diet alone.”

Tokito grimaced and accepted the bottle. He'd rather risk puking his guts up every few hours than having to eat any more vegetables and liver-- _liver_ \--than Kubo-chan was already shoving down his throat.

“Thanks,” Tokito said, grumbling, as he stuck the bottle into his jacket pocket.

“Now, Tokito-kun, it's time for payment.”

Tokito had hoped to put it off another month, but he supposed he'd have to grin and bear it. He pulled off his glove, finger by finger, and stuck his hand out for Kou's inspection. He glared at him, unable to keep from making absolutely sure the quack understood how pissed off it made him to allow him regular access and blood samples.

“I don't think it's necessary to draw blood today,” Kou said, as if reading Tokito's mind or posture. “However....”

Tokito shut his eyes tight as Kou's cold hands turned and stroked his wrist, his palm, his forearm, this way and that. He wouldn't ask. He was only doing this pre-natal shit for the baby's sake-- for Kubo-chan's sake. Tokito wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to either one of them, so he'd put up with the poking and prodding and Kou's weird proclamations and never-ending curiosity. Most likely he'd need it for longer than that, anyway. Still, he wasn't going to actively _encourage_ the bastard by responding to any goddamn “hmmm” or “ahhh.”

“Fascinating.”

Damn it all to hell.

“What,” Tokito ground out between clenched teeth. “What is so fucking fascinating?”

“Well, before your pregnancy, the changes in your hand seemed to be accelerating at a fairly steady rate... from what I could tell, that is,” Kou replied, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Tokito ignored the gesture.

“Anyway, your hand-- the progression of its metamorphosis --appears to have stabilized.”

“What do you....” Tokito looked down at his hand. Still furry, still clawed, still hideous.

“How has it felt?” Kou asked gently.

“Fine,” Tokito answered automatically. It took him a moment to realized he'd also answered _truthfully_. “It hasn't... hurt at all. Not since....”

Kou let go of Tokito's hand and looked at him apologetically. “Perhaps it would be wise to take blood samples after all.”

Tokito didn't outright agree, but he didn't object either. He placed his still furry, still clawed, and still hideous hand on his belly, which was just beginning to sport a slight bump. He wondered at the twists and turns- and _bumps_ -of his life.

“Hormones, perhaps,” Kou said, though Tokito had the impression that he was talking more to himself. “The hormones helping the fetus grow may also be keeping the transformation in check. Self-preservation, so to speak.”

Self-preservation.

It's what had sent Tokito running for his life to a dark and dirty alley; what had sent Kubo-chan on a murderous rampage through Sanada's tanker; what their child-- their _child_... Jesus, Tokito could still barely wrap his mind around that --had apparently inherited from them both.

As Kou finished filling a second vial with Tokito's blood, Tokito laughed. Just for a second, but it was enough to get Kou's attention.

“Tokito?”

Tokito reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of vitamins. “Maybe she doesn't need these after all.”

Kou smiled and quirked a brow. “She?”

Tokito bristled, pissed off at himself for speaking carelessly in front of the quack. He shoved the vitamins back in his pocket and stood to leave.

Kou continued smiling-- it was _freaky_ \--as he handed Tokito his glove and disappeared somewhere in his shop with the vials of blood.

Tokito started to pull his glove back on, but stopped and took a long look at his hand. The fact that it hadn't been hurting at all lately was quite the revelation. Tokito had been too wrapped up in this whole weird-ass pregnancy-- and Kubo-chan's reaction to it --to notice. What it meant... fuck. Tokito didn't have a clue. He was here, Kubo-chan was here, and their kid would be here soon enough-- and she, apparently, was already learning to take care of herself. Good thing, too, since he and Kubo-chan were pretty fucking hopeless.

Glove in place and vitamins in pocket, Tokito headed out the door and toward home.

Self-preservation. If Kubo-chan had even an ounce of the stuff, he'd have stocked the freezer with that new flavor of ice cream before Tokito made it even close to home.

 **end**   



End file.
